marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bruce Banner (Earth-616)
Protected The page has been protected for three days in an effort to stop the edit war between Horsepower and Sith my ride's Return. 21:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC) The external link to Marvel Directory is no longer valid. JohnAlbertRigali 03:59, 23 Jul 2005 (Eastern Daylight Time) Comics Hey, I'm an editor from the DCDP who doesn't know anything about Marvel Comics. I think it would be useful if you guys had a list of Hulk-Related Comics somewhere, or at least somewhere more accessible if there is one, because I was trying to research something and I can't seem to find anything. Billy 13:26, 24 June 2008 (UTC) hulk look i'm trying to do is make the hulk a litter bit bigger and you ruined everything i'm just make the savage hulk 7'0"-8'0" and green scar 8'5" some reason think i'm disruptive :That's what everyone's been trying to tell you. You can't just make people bigger or smaller because you think they should be bigger or smaller. People actually get these numbers from where they're actually written down in comics. They don't make them up. They're all official Marvel numbers, as read in the Official Marvel Handbooks, or other Marvel comics. I don't personally think you're being disruptive, but you are entering false information into character's pages, which is not good. FYI. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:22, 22 January 2009 (UTC) bruce baner look I'm not being very disruptive I just not pleased about their information so i'm sorry okey and not false i just naid some changes that's all :Yes, I'm afraid you're being quite disruptive. I'm trying to be civil about this, but you have had multiple editors, multiple times try to explain that you can't just alter accurate information just because you don't personally agree with it. The various height and weight stats, as has been explained to you over and over again, are taken from the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe or other similar Marvel titles containing bios on Marvel characters. It doesn't matter if you're not pleased with the information, it doesn't matter if anybody isn't pleased with them really. Take the Rhino for instance: If Marvel Comics lists him at 6'5" and 710 lbs, then that's what he's going to be listed as in his character bio on this site.Jack Hammer 00:32, 23 January 2009 (UTC) well in the avengers and hulk handbook his height and weight as grey hulk and green scar his chandged to 6'10" and green scar's 8'5" and weighs 1,500 lbs Green Scar Is there a reason why we aren't putting down the fact that the Green Scar version of the Hulk is powerful enough to inadvertently split open planets? :I think it's worth mentioning in the Strength section. You wanna put it in there? It'd probably be best if you could mention which comic you saw him doing it in (or talking about being able to). :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:54, 7 July 2009 (UTC) It was in the end of WWH, issue #5. After he learns of Miek's betrayal, he gets so angry and overpowered that when he walks, he gets really close to cracking open the planet. He doesn't want to do this, so he lets himself get blasted by a bunch of satellite lasers. Also, after the Red King tries to destroy planet Sakaar by messing with the Tectonic plates, the Green Scar is able to jump into the magma and physically fix the plates. Green Scar strength I added the part where Savage Hulk overpowered a 10x strength Thor with one hand, and how Scar is even stronger than that. That should pretty much satisfy my fellow Hulk fans that GS was the strongest Marvel character ever. :Please keep in mind that 'strength' is completely subjective. Whoever is writing the characters and story at the time can make anything happen that they want to. Terms like 'seems to be' and 'indicates' should be used whenever possible, since opinion based on one fight's outcome is hardly concrete fact. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:34, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm moving this here for the moment because the page is becoming very large and my browser can't seem to handle it all. Enemies * AIM * Constrictor * Chameleon *Dragon Man * Cobalt Man (Ralph Roberts) * Anvil * M.O.D.O.K. * Hammer * Maggia * General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Enchantress * Executioner (Skurge) * Rhino :*Mister Fantastic * Doctor Doom :*The Thing * Juggernaut * U-Foes ** X-Ray (James Darnell) ** Vapor (Ann Darnell) ** Vector (Simon Utrecht) ** Ironclad (Michael Steel) * Tyrannus *Titanium Man (Gremlin) * Galaxy Master * Man-Thing * Glob (Joseph Timms) * Leader * Abomination * Mole Man * Mandarin *Wendigo (Paul Cartier) * Super-Humanoid * Red Hulk *Super Adaptoid